Percy Jackson and The Greatest Detectives
by L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki
Summary: What if Percy was the reincarnation of L. Lawliet. What if he lived with his uncle Sherlock Holmes. How would that affect his head. This is my take on The Lightning Thief. Note: Edited chap 5 and editing chap 6.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that it should be in the crossover section, but it's more centered on PJO, Instead of Sherlock Holmes or Death Note.**

**Here's the story: What if Percy's mom died. What if he was a reincarnation of L. Lawliet, one of the greatest detectives in the world? What if he was brought up by his lost, then found, then lost, cousin somewhere around in the Athena section, Sherlock Holmes. Here's my take on what would happen in The Lightning Thief if all that stuff up there was true. And if you just skipped it, shame on you. You will never, never get this story. So go back, and read it again.**

**P.S. It's always Percy POV. Oh and he's called Perseus L. Holmes. He prefers the middle name, but goes by Ryuzaki. So repeat after me: Ryuzaki L. Holmes.**

**P.P.S. I decided to kill Loki off. The reason I put Loki in was for him to know of the gods, but I realize I said Sherlock's more on the Athena side… So he knows of the gods already, K? NO MORE LOKI!**

**P.P.P.S. I cut off the war**

**I AM ON FIRE!**

**L**

Heroes. What comes to your mind when you hear that word? I, for one, think it means nothing.

Who am I? Percy L. Holmes, or as I prefer, Ryuzaki L. Holmes. I am the reincarnation of L, the world's greatest detective. My uncle, however now my dad, is Sherlock Holmes, the worlds other greatest detective.

You may think: _in your dreams, look at the poor kid living in a fantasy world, etc._

However, it is all true. And if you say fake, I'll shoot you with my gun. I am generally considered heartless, unemotional.

How do I describe myself… messed up black hair that covers my eyebrows, permanent dark bags under my owlish black eyes, pale skin, turtle lips, not very muscular, skinny, wearing a long sleeved white loose shirt and blue jeans? Yeah, seems about right.

I am Ryuzaki L. Holmes, and this is my story.

**L**

I woke up to the alarm clock and shot out of the sofa. I took in my surroundings. The beds in the dorm room were made. Everyone was missing. Oh, Hades, I woke up late again.

It was school field trip day. I took out a lollipop from my pocket and sucked on it. I trudged down the stairs, and across the school grounds. I walked into the bus and squatted down when Mr. Loser called my name for role call. I'm not kidding, his name is Mr. Loser.

As usual, he was wearing his tweed jacket. I noticed he had washed it, he had a faint smell of cologne and I noticed Ms. Lee had the same cologne on. His hair was also messed up, another trait Ms. Lee shared.

Mrs. Lee was wearing her jacket as usual, along with a tight fitting shirt and all.

"Ryuzaki." A few people snickered; it wasn't my fault that I had to choose a new name.

"Present. May I say, sir, I hope you had a good night with Ms. Lee." I said, gnawing on my thumb. He paled and asked, "How do you know?"

"Your cologne."

"What?"

"It's for men."

"So? I'm a man."

"So from that sentence, I assume Ms. Lee is a man as well? And judging from the state of her knees, she probably scrubbed your floors as well."

Mr. Loser looked flustered. I reached into my pocket to take in another sweet. The bus ride continued on, while I brooded over things.

**L**

Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading the field trip. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I mean, come on! Algebra? Who in Hades needs that? It's only if it's needed in a case or something. Just because I'm heartless doesn't mean I don't have mild emotions.

I was hoping to Olympus that nothing happens on this field trip. You see, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.

As Sherlock says, never leave anything untouched until you're sure it's dangerous.

Nancy Bobofit kept hitting my acquaintance, Grover. Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

He keeps acting like he's human, but he's a Satyr. There is a 65% chance he is one.

Along the way, I couldn't help but examine everyone. Various bits of information came into my brain, like _scratches on pants, owns a small enthusiastic dog. Little crumbs on suit, ate toast. Hair not combed, in a rush._

You might be wondering how I can do this. It's from my dad, Sherlock, he taught me everything I know. Besides the case solving that is. And the capoeira. I learnt that from my previous life and refined it with mixed martial arts.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele,_ for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. She probably was a monster.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. I didn't say it was a Fury. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Please keep quiet, when you open your mouth it lowers the IQ of the whole museum."

It came out louder than I meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

I just raised my eyebrow and said, "No, sir." I swear I'm spending too much time with Sherlock.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and rolled my eyes, because Sherlock made me remember it. "That's Kronos eating his kids."

"And he did this because?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Because…" I added pause. "He had a prophecy that one of his children was going to take over his rule, and so he ate his children. However, Rhea, his wife, hid baby Zeus and swapped him with a rock, and Zeus fed Kronos with a mixture of mustard and wine. Kronos vomited all of them out. There was a war, and the gods won."

Mr. Brunner looked impressed. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. Stop with the modern thoughts, you're spending too much time with Sherlock!

"Because we should be ready for anything. If the myths come to life, or turn out to be real, at least we're prepared."

Mr. Brunner looked shocked, like he expected me to say, 'I don't know.'

"Well, full credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

I had an nice feeling that this was as normal as my life would get.

**L**

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. How dare she! I AM JUSTICE. HER SENTENCE IS… DEATH.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. He thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that_ school—the school for loser freaks that couldn't make it elsewhere.

I just sat there for the sake of it.

"Tell me again, why do you have to sit that way?" Grover asked. I looked down. I as usual was squatting, with my hands on my knees.

"I have to, or my deductive reasoning will lower by 40%." I answered.

"Do you have to sleep that way as well?" Grover huffed.

"Yes, or my-"

"I already know!"

"You asked." I shrugged, wondering if this was going to get more exciting. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. Now, I know that I shouldn't reveal my powers, but I sent a spurt of water from the fountain to grab her.

Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"

"—The water—"

"—Like it grabbed her—"

Good, my waterpower is not rusty.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"

"What? Going to give me a punishment?" I asked.

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was I. _I_ pushed her."

I stared at him impassively. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. Ha ha, what a pun.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But—"

"You—_will_—stay—here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay." I told him. "Don't come after me, and tell Mr. Brunner not to either."

Mr. Brunner had a 5% chance of being Chiron.

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now_."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my timeless glare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

It wasn't true; it meant the Fury was getting impatient to kill me.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between Mr. Brunner, and me like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

This is why I hate dull minds, they just don't listen.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

"You won't get me, Fury. I AM LAW. I AM JUSTICE. And your sentence is DEATH." I said.

She reared back in shock before narrowing her eyes.

"We are not fools, Ryuzaki L. Holmes," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I put my hand in my pocket. My lollipop wasn't there! I went deeper in, until my arm was submerged in my pocket at elbow length. Perks of winning having the smartest son of Athena as your father.

Ah! I took my lollipop out. I unwrapped it and it transformed into the bronze sword Riptide. Sherlock _borrowed_ it, if you know what I mean.

"No. You surrender, and I will give you less pain." I said ominously.

Mrs. Dodds snarled. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. I've seen weirder things.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

I rolled to one side and felt talons slash the air where I once was. I flipped through the air and stabbed Alecto, the fury, with my sword. She screamed in pain.

"You know why you're not disintegrating?" I asked her. She collapsed on the ground.

"It's because this sword here is coated with Gorgon blood." I flipped the sword over and stabbed her. She dissolved.

I wrapped the sword. It transformed into a lollipop and I kept it in my pocket.

I went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I acted dumb and said, "Who?"

"Our _teacher. _Duh!"

I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I knew he was lying with me.

"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. His hand twitched. Twitching hand, nervousness, darting eyes, lying, and fake seriousness, lying.

"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Ryuzaki, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

Ooh, he's trying to lie, let's see how long this lasts.

**L**

**Well, did you like it? I enjoyed this. If you guys didn't, I will delete it. If not, I will continue. Review or I won't update. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, I WON'T. Nah, I'm not that bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so big news: I am cutting off the war bit, because I just read 'Freaking out the Gods' and there is Percy older than he seems in a time war. It's bad enough I have to seemingly copy him… SO, his uncle Sherlock gave him a gun. Where art thou reviews, people? He also acts like L, but also like Sherlock.**

**L**

Ok, I know I was not hallucinating, but it was getting irritating for everyone to keep lying. I was really irritated that I could have shot them all. Which I did, to Nancy Bobofit who tried to shove me into a well. It was self-defense! I also created some story where Batman came and shot her for being, all in general, nasty.

The storms were a bit more than I could handle, and my grades slipped from D's to F's. I mean, who likes waking up and seeing your phone almost fly into oblivion? Or your secret candy stash?

Suddenly my phone buzzed. I turned it on and saw the normal 'I am locked' screen, and entered in 'SHER' so now it spelled 'I am SHERlocked'. Long story, my aunt, Irene, hacked my phone…

It was a text from her. I opened it up.

_Got you out of school next year, let's have dinner._

Irene Adler was an immortal that loved to crush on me. She previously was a dominatrix, but she had been so busy trying to get my attention that she hadn't bedded anyone recently.

_No. I'm not hungry. Thanks for the unenrollment._ I sent back.

_No probs, the principal just needed… a little persuasion. ;) Lets have dinner._

Mental groan. I knew asking for her help would lead to this, but I was really, really bored. I waited until Grover left, so it was only I, and then I pulled out my gun.

"Bored!" _bang._ "Bored!" _bang._ "No cases, no homicides." _bang._ "No suicides!" _bang._ "No murders!" _bang._

I got slowly bored of shooting the bloody wall out, so I went to eavesdrop on the satyr's conversation with the centaur. I turned on my computer. I had installed cameras into Mr. Brunner's office.

I heard voices.

Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said _"..._ worried about Ryuzaki, sir."

I froze. I was not expecting them to talk about me.

"... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_!Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."

Mature? I'm very mature!

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— _"_

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, he _saw_ her..."

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

As if.

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

I closed my computer and put it into my pocket. I mean, have you ever seen anyone put a Mac book in their pockets? Grover walked in.

"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"

I didn't answer.

"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired."

I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. I knew he was confused,

For once, I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs.

But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.

**L**

I walked off from the three-hour Latin exam. Long story short, I fingered my gun in my pocket and it went off. My pocket was smoking a lot. Suddenly, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.

For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about the cameras and the wiretaps, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone was kind. The words did not affect me, but I made it seem like it hurt to escape the conversation. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.

I mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

I snorted inside.

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes inwardly.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," I said. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy—"

But I was already gone.

On the last day of the term, I put my clothes into my suitcase.

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a consulting detective, son of the first consulting detective.

They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.

What I didn't tell them was that I would be solving crimes and not be bored like them. Dear gods, what must it be like in their puny minds?

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."

They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.

Grover booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. He was definitely a Satyr.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. And here I was thinking he was embarrassed about me sitting this way. Note the sarcasm.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I said, "Looking for Fury's?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much _did_ you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Ryuzaki ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..."

"Grover—"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

His ears turned pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.

The card was in fancy script, not that it mattered, cases always involve fancy scrip, but I finally made out something like:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"What's Half—"

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

"Okay," I said.

He nodded. "If you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Ryuzaki, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."

I stared at him.

"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?" I said to keep him off the topic that he was speaking to the son of the smartest son of Athena.

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice_._ There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they wereclearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

They seemed to be looking right at me.

I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Hmmm… The fates, wonder what they have to say?" I told Grover, and then walked towards them.

They were startled that I walked towards them, and quickly brought out shears and cut the thread, tripping over the yarn and running away. Why so scared? Not like I murdered old ladies, right? That's Moriarty's job.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelledthe driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.

Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirtsleeve. "Ryuzaki, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies?"

His expression was hard to read. A first. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?"

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," I said, because he actually confused me. For once. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

This seemed like a dangerous request to me, but I promised he could.

He looked at me mournfully; like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.

**L**

**So… Yeah, not my best piece of work, but 64 views or something and only 2 follows…? That's got to put a chip in your shoulder. Bye, please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this thing has been late cause I lost inspiration and stuff… On a sadder note, or happier, I am rewriting New Yet Old Enemy, for the better. So… yeah… I'll just be over there… Awkward~**

**L**

You know, it is very rude to ditch people. So naturally, I ditched Grover as soon as he went to the bathroom. The second I did, I hailed a cab and went to my tower.

Our tower was built by my previous life for a case, and ever since I had been reborn I lived there as long as I remember.

A word before you meet my parents.

Molly, my adoptive mom, an immortal, is the nicest person in the world. Which contradicts my theory that the nicest people in the world have the worst luck. She's a child of Hecate.

Sherlock, my adoptive dad, another immortal, is… How to put this… For lack of a better word, autistic. He doesn't know what he's saying hurts or embarrasses someone. He's the child of Athena.

Mycroft, my adoptive uncle, also immortal, is polite. He's the opposite of Sherlock. Instead of Sherlock's usual drive, he prefers to sit in a corner of a café and drink coffee, or tea. He can be a bit hot headed some times… But he's as smart as Sherlock. He also works for the government. By that, I mean when he's not the British army, he's the CIA, and when he's not that he's the secret service. Also a child of Athena.

As I'm narrating this in my head, I'm twirling my lollipop in my hand. The driver is glaring at me, and I realize he has one eye.

The next is only for me, involving punches, gunshots, explosions of the Taxi and me brushing my pants off monster dust.

I just love beating the holy immortales out of monsters.

**L**

I walked into the basement of our tower. Our tower is quite simplistic actually. It has red circuit lines running around the building, the building being a circle. At night, the red lines pulse, like the red is moving through the circuits. There's a sign in front of it, the black stone and white engravings veer everyone off.

It's rather simple, the engraving says: _No one is in, got sent to Hades._

Of course, we use the mist so only demigods can read that, the mortals just see a normal building sign that Mycroft so kindly donated. _Minefield up ahead._

I walked up to the hand scanner and dug into my ears. I just hate it when monster dust gets into my ears.

Another sign looms up ahead after the doors open. After entering in a 50-digit number in 3 minutes and scanning my hand and eye, the doors opened.

The sign reads: _Please clear monster dust out of your shoes before entering, Ryuzaki._

I take off the shoes and a whole bunch of monster dust comes out; as I said; Icky.

I walked in, and dodged. Instantly a flying dart flew out and imbedded itself in the wall. I grimaced. Sherlock and his games.

Let me explain. You see, our lobby is large, has a counter and some sofas. It's also the place where Sherlock likes to set up traps.

I walked further and several mechanical robots shot at me and threw mines. Courtesy of Mycroft. Time slowed down as I saw the bullets heading towards me, and I dodged it all Matrix style. I then proceeded to halt the mines with water vapour.

"Just out of curiosity, was that supposed to hurt?" I smirked and the leader of the robots growled. Great, pissed off another one.

He threw a mine and I forced all the mines I had caught to fly towards them. The mines made contact and BOOOM! A burning pile of wreckage stood at their place.

Suddenly the floors opened under me and I pinned myself using Riptide on the wall. A huge pit of boiling lava lay under me.

I swung up and landed on my sword, jumping and landing on the ground. Hey, the doors are open! I walked in and got tackled by a huge robotic Nemean Lion. I grabbed its paw and flipped it over, punching it in the gut. The Nemean Lion grabbed my hand in its jaw and I glared at it.

"As they say, my friend, an eye for an eye."

I ducked down and chopped its foot off, landing several hits that dented the Celestial bronze flank.

I moved my arm so it contacted the extra sensitive tongue. What people don't know is that the Nemean lion is tough but to make up for that the mouth is extra sensitive. It reared back in shock and I pushed my hand further in, extending my sword as I did so. The Nemean Lion fell with a thud.

I put my hands in my pockets and whistled. The elevator doors closed and I cringed at the music. Sherlock uploaded his violin music again… Don't get me wrong, it's great, but seems sad at times.

Thank the gods I installed a USB plug in here. I plugged in my phone and Viva La Vida by Coldplay came on.

_5… 7… 9…_ Ding!

I walked out, threw my bag in the safe and plopped down squatting on the sofa. I grabbed coffee and sipped.

I tried not to cringe at the taste. Bleh, gross. I took sugar cubes and put them in. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.

I sipped it. Perfect.

I began stacking sugar cubes. Soon I had a little city of sugar. One more…

BANG!

Sherlock walked in and my city crumbled. He sat down next to me and I continued building.

BANG!

Mycroft walked in next and my tower replica toppled. He sat down next to me after pouring a cup of tea.

I put another sugar cube and waited. No one came in.

I soon began stacking more cubes. Yay, a replica of Olympus. Just one more block for Hephaestus' throne…

BANG!

Molly walked in. My building crumbled.

I built the Hearth and carved a mini Hestia out of sugar. I then went to build Athena's throne, and Poseidon's.

BANG!

Near walked in. My building did not topple. Instead, he plopped down on the sofa squatting like me and fiddling with his hair.

Near was my successors for my past life. He acted the same way as me, except he fiddles with his hair instead of biting his nails and he stacks dice. He's 16 now, and he's the son of Athena.

Mycroft put down his tea and it fell.

I gave up after that attempt and just ate cake. If you've never tasted Molly's cake before, you've never lived.

"Ryuzaki, please stop using your music for the elevator, it's annoying." Near said.

"Near, the position of second greatest detective in the world does not give you permission to order the first."

"I am the first!" Sherlock argued, already flipping his newspaper.

"Please, Sherlock, you are the third. Do not forget that I have the alias's Eraldo Coil and Deneuve. That is the only reason why we count you as second and third." I gestured at Near and Sherlock.

"So, anything good happened at school?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, attacked by a Fury and a Cyclops. Pitiful. Also, they seem to be blaming me for something and Father and Zeus are fighting again."

"It seems like we have to take you to camp." Mycroft said, pulling out a chessboard. I set the pieces up and we played a game. Molly walked off.

"You have no idea how bored these two were when you were gone. Kept shooting the wall." Near told me as he reached over and trapped my knight.

I moved the bishop over and stole his rook. "I did the same thing. Those students are so boring."

He used his queen to take out my knight, and I grabbed his other rook.

"Your getting worse, Ryuzaki." He said, and Sherlock scanned the board before helping Near take my pawn.

"And you have the worst helpers ever." I replied and used my queen to take his queen out.

"Checkmate, Near." He ground his teeth in frustration.

"Well done Ryuzaki, only 5 minutes and you beat him." Mycroft sipped his tea.

"Oh, he's getting slow. He also doubted his ability to win, his right hand twitched while he bit his left thumbnail thrice." Sherlock folded his newspaper and clasped his hands together.

"So, anything else?" Molly asked as she came back with some bacon. Instantly Matsuda rushed in.

"_I smelt bacon_!" He said in Japanese. Sherlock, Molly and Mycroft frowned.

"Oh, sorry, I smelt bacon!" He said in perfect English and his eyes lit up when he saw the plate.

Matsuda was from my previous team, the only one I could find who didn't distance himself from the past. He can be a little impulsive, and stuff but he's a smart kid. He is a child of Hermes. Also immortal.

He then proceeded to eat all the bacon. Thankfully Molly distanced herself from the plate before the pig ate the whole thing messily.

John came in next. "Are we having a bloody family meeting in here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

John is the son of Apollo, and he was a companion of Sherlock. He's immortal. You would not believe how many gay jokes about him and Sherlock were around before Sherlock married Molly.

"Anyway, I came to talk to you about the issue, Sher- Bloody Hell!" He dodged a dart that came from the wall.

"I thought we said no more darts on the tenth floor!" He exclaimed as he took a seat next to us.

"Yes, about that we all need practice." Mycroft opened up a new paper. I got a bit irritated. No one, not even my uncle, messes with the tenth floor.

"_Brisingr_!" I shouted in the Ancient language, and the huge 'L' shaped scar on my palm lit up. Mycroft's paper burst into flames.

"Was that really necessary?" Sherlock demanded waving away the ashes.

"No, I could do this! _A' Max_!" A Hieroglyph appeared in front of me and burned through Sherlock's paper.

"I will never get over the fact that when Poseidon sired you, your mother was an eye of Isis." Near eyed the Hieroglyph.

"So, any friends over today?" Molly asked seriously.

I exchanged glances with the others. Then Mycroft and Sherlock burst out laughing while Near and I cracked a smile.

Suddenly, our mirror rippled. I jumped in front of it and in the picture came in. Eragon was meditating while in front of a basin.

"Eragon! How nice to see you!" Molly commented, and he opened his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Molly. How's Starlia doing, Ryuzaki?" He asked me, and I nodded my head.

Starlia jumped into my arms that exact moment, having escaped out of the nursery.

See, Eragon is from another world. I would go into detail, and all that stuff, but all you need to do is read 'The Inheritance Cycle' by Christopher Paloni. His world is called Alagaësia.

He was also the last dragon rider, and now the king of Vroengard, the mystical city of Alagaësia.

Starlia is my dragon; I had 5 months in the realm of Alagaësia because Sherlock accidentally sent me there with a potion. Starlia hatched for me, and I was trained in the ancient language before returning. However, the travel slowed down Starlia's growth enough so she isn't as tall as a lion now.

Starlia has weird scales, even for a dragon. They are all pitch dark, but some are silvery. It looks like the stars. You can even see some constellations. I saw Orion, The Big Dipper and The North Star.

Her fire started at 5 months, uncommon for a dragon, it usually takes six. It is a stream of bright blue light, and causes the enemy frostbite instead of the usual burning.

"_I like how you described me, very nice."_ She said. Yeah, she telepathically communicated with me.

I heard a loud hiccup. "All right, who did that?" I glared at the rest.

"Not me!" They all said in unison. Then, there was always…

"Starlia!" She yawned, and hiccupped.

"You've raided the refrigerator, haven't you?" I scolded.

"Your dragon's hiccupping? This should help." Eragon smirked, and said a word in the ancient language.

A bright blue light burst in front of me. Fireweed.

"Thanks, anything else?" I said, moving Starlia towards the fireweed.

"Yes, I need to tell you the true name of Alagaësia." I was surprised. I mean, the true name of Alagaësia is like gold, silver, diamond, celestial bronze and imperial gold combined!

"Why, Master?" I asked.

"Well, you are the only half elf besides me… And I received a prophecy. You will need this. However, it will only come to you in times of extreme need." He told me sternly, and spoke a spell. The name faded into my brain.

"Thank you, master." He cut the connection off.

"Well, what now?" Mycroft asked, leaning on his cane to stand up.

"We go to camp." I shot up, taking out a lollipop and popping it in my mouth.

**L**

**Well, how did you like that? Yeah, sorry for adding Kane Chronicles and The Inheritance Cycle, but I needed to let Ryuzaki heal the people who get under his mask of emotion. I'm thinking of a love triangle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! HADES YEAH! I got over my… bored… examination… phase… thingy… You know what? On with the story! Oh, I forgot to add into the summary. Super, really, overpowered like Cerberus Dung Percy. Oh, and the speech format goes as so.**

**Normal Speech: Normal Text.**

**Egyptian Spell: Bold Text.**

**True Language from Inheritance Cycle: Italics.**

**L**

"You ready? Dropping in 3… 2… 1…" I jumped off the helicopter.

The air slowed me down as I freefalled down to the area around camp. Quickly, I moved so my feet were parallel to the ground, and Starlia caught my shoulders and set me down gently. It's a shame she is too small to fly with me on her. Two years later maybe.

I ran to the road, and saw a dark shape fluttering behind me.

"**Ha-di!**" The road behind me exploded.

I slammed into a monster. I punched out, and an Empousa flew away. She looked like a normal cheerleader, flawless pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and perfect form. I roundhouse kicked her, and she staggered.

"Come on, why don't you stop hitting me and kiss me? You wouldn't hit a poor, defenseless girl?" She said, fluttering her eyes and curling her lips into a smile.

"I wouldn't." I said, earning me a smile. "But you're not a poor, defenseless girl." I grabbed her throat and threw her away.

I dashed forward, not caring about the fact that lightning was striking the trees around me.

You've got to be kidding me. Zeus, Hades and Kronos discover me? Now, that's what I call a problem. I ducked and rolled, and a car flew over me. Loud bellows came from behind. Oh gods of Olympus.

A sign loomed up ahead. Delphi Strawberry Service. I didn't have time to decipher the Greek words under. I saw a pine tree looming up ahead. I turned back.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

I recognized the monster, all right. He started searching the ditches, like he thought I was there. Behind, several Empousa came forward. The three Furies flew overhead, searching in the rain for me. I cursed. Just my luck. The Fury doesn't even stay dead. I noticed a small dragon shape in the distance. I was about to smile, until it came closer. I clearly saw it. Seven heads on the monster. I would eventually get overwhelmed, unless they are all there is. I fumbled inside my pockets. There, my lighter. Keeping it in my hand, I drew out my lollipop. I could clearly see the seven-headed dragon now.

Its skin was covered in scales. A gigantic tail swept behind it. Venom dripped from six mouths. Its heads were repulsive, the mouth curled up in a permanent grin, and glowing red eyes. The skin was wrinkly, and was grayish in color. The monster looked like a dragon, and had seven heads.

The Furies suddenly screeched, and pointed it at me. Wonderful, we have an air support. The Minotaur bellowed, and he charged. I tensed up, and jumped to the side at the last moment. The air behind the Minotaur smelled really bad. I punched him, and he doubled up. I quickly rolled away. The Empousa leapt at me. I couldn't let them touch me. If they did, I would get under their enchantments, no matter how I had built up some resistance. The Hydra neared, the middle head blowing fire.

The Minotaur bellowed loudly behind me. Wait, Empousa on one side, Minotaur on the other. How stupid could I get? I taunted both.

"Hey, Beef Boy, do you know anything about mints? Or fashion?" The Minotaur bellowed in anger.

"Wow, what was Hecate thinking by making you? As a joke?" They hissed at me.

"Hey. Hey, Beef Boy. Do you have nappy rash?" He charged.

"Oy, Empousa, you remind me of a sick cat dragged through poop, mud, Tartarus. In fact… There's an old saying…" I had to time this perfectly right. The Minotaur was nearing us rapidly.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I winked, and they lunged at me.

I ducked and rolled under. Just as my plan went, the Minotaur smashed several Empousa out of the way and they gripped on to him. I had a second to admire my work. Because, at that moment, the Hydra spit it's venom at me. I yelled out in pain. The Minotaur threw off the Empousa. I cursed in Egyptian, Greek, Latin, Japanese, English, any language I had learnt over the years. A seven headed Hydra that breathes fire and spits poison, Three Empousa that could entrance me with a touch, a Minotaur wanting to crush me and poison eating at my jeans.

The Minotaur charged at me. I tried to limp out but the Hydra venom burned my leg. Only one way.

"_Jierda!_" The Minotaur flew away, and several bones in him cracked. He landed with a satisfying _crack_.

However, my energy was depleted from breaking the Minotaur. Keep going!

"**A'max!**" I burned an Empousa, while the others scampered away. My energy was very depleted at this point.

The Hydra leered at me, and stepped up to me. Come on… Anytime now… The Hydra lunged.

"**Heh-Sieh!**" The Hydra halted, and flew back. I struggled to move. A camper had arrived, and ran back, possibly to call Chiron.

"**Se-Kebeb!**" The Hydra was coated in ice. I limped over, and cut off its heads.

"_Brisingr._" The Hydra burst into dust. I limped forward towards the borders of camp.

"_Adurna._" The Hydra venom lifted out of my leg and onto the ground. I was pooped. I inched my way forward, and a centaur appeared at the hill. Chiron. Several campers also appeared. Chiron beamed when he saw me, but his expression changed to that of shock and he gestured frantically behind me. I drew Riptide and sliced upwards, my footwork slightly off because of the Hydra burns. A Fury was turned to dust. I jumped up, catching hold of one Furies talon. The Fury tried to shake me off, and I used the momentum to jump onto the other Fury's back. I slammed my sword into the other, and it disintegrated. I pulled the other Furies head up, making it do a loop de loop. It crashed to the ground while I landed nimbly on my feet. I took my sword out of my pocket and cut the Fury's head off.

My energy nearly gone, I limped to Chiron.

"Hey, shows over, people, you may turn your TV's off." I said, talking to the four people next to Chiron. I took the moment to study them.

Two were male and two were female.

Both males were tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes. They had upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in their eyes.

One female was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches shorter, and as athletic looking as me. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.

The other, probably ten, had dark hair and green eyes. She was way shorter than me, and had pale skin.

A daughter of Athena, Demeter and two children of Hermes. Wonderful.

"Percy, where's Grover?" Chiron asked, looking slightly worried.

"How should I know? Do you know both of you have donkey legs?" I replied, and grinned.

"Were my ratings good?" My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I slumped forwards.

The only thing I heard was the daughter of Athena saying, "He must be. He must be the one."

Chiron said, obviously miffed at the donkey comment, "Bring him in, Annabeth. We'll discuss the matter later."

And with that, I let Hypnos claim me.

**L**

I woke up, feeling fully refreshed. I yelped, and jumped off the bed. Gods of Olympus, I hope my brain isn't affected. For all I know, criminals could go free. No, no, think, use your senses. There's a penholder on the right hand side of the table, indicating that the person who lives here is right handed. Sockets are on the right hand side, backing it up more. Nearby plate has crumbs, person just ate toast. The knife has a bit of leftover jam on the left side, indicating that he or she used their right hand to spread jam.

I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it didn't affect me, after all. Maybe I should lie down sometimes. I heard a voice, to my left, as I stumbled on my right leg.

"What were you thinking? I had to track you all the way back, and find out you took out three Furies, one twice, several Empousa, a Minotaur and a Hydra! A freaking HYDRA! RYUZAKI, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Grover yelled at me.

I nodded wearily. Grover continued his rant for several more minutes before shutting up.

"Can I go out now?" I asked, sipping on coffee. Grover looked at me surprised, probably wondering how I drew out a chair, sat on it and got coffee. I hopped off.

"First, how do you feel?" He asked, concerned.

"Fine." I replied.

He brought me outside, glancing at me in case I showed weakness. We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that was ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels— what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step-father.

_That's good, Percy, use your feelings…_ My head buzzed as Starlia contacted me.

How long have you been waiting?

_Three days._

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."

I nodded, and sat down on the right of 'Mr. D'. He reeked of faded alcohol, like he was kept away, but still near it. Mr. D looked at me in and kept his gaze on me, judging me. I took out a glass and filled it with coffee. Mr. D and Chiron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Annabeth watched me closely. I dropped in 7 sugar cubes.

I sipped it.

"Well. Grover, Annabeth, please sit." Chiron said, and Annabeth sat next to Grover and Chiron while Grover sat next to Mr. D.

"I assume you know pinochle, Ryuzaki?" Chiron asked.

"No, no, please, just ignore I'm even here." I said, taking out a tin of sugar cubes.

"How do you even do that? Your pockets are so small!" Annabeth exclaimed. I know what she meant. This tin was super long, about thrice the length of my pockets.

"Magic." I smiled.

I began stacking some. Mr. D explained to Annabeth how to play.

"So… Chiron, why did you come to my school?" I asked.

"My year at Yancy Academy was to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."

How nice.

_Indeed, do you think he tastes good?_

Starlia!

"Okay… And why did you do that?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We tried to contact your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But she didn't answer. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test." Chiron explained.

"My mother's dead. You couldn't contact her because I live with someone else. Hence the surname Holmes."

"You have a surname?"

"Yes, just manipulated the mist to make the teacher think I don't."

Grover, Annabeth and Chiron exchanged looks. Mr. D yelled, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.

"By manipulating the mist you mean…"

"What else? This!" I concentrated, and snapped my fingers at Mr. D.

"You will get me a cake." Mr. D snapped his fingers in a trancelike state and a cake appeared. He gave me the cake. Mr. D. shook out of it. He gave me a look of terror.

"How did you get a god to do that?" Annabeth gasped.

"Simple, practice. Also, Lord Dionysus over here has a very low mental barrier."

"How did you know he was Lord Dionysus, Ryuzaki?" Chiron had a slight glint in his eyes.

"Elementary. I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master. One name came up, and it was just what I expected. Lord Dionysus, god of wine and madness."

"Be careful with names." Mr. D snapped.

Three campers ran up to us. It was the other girl from before, with the two guys as well.

"Yes, Katie, Connor, Travis?" Chiron asked.

Grover leaned near me. "That girl, she's Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. That one" He pointed to the shorter one "is Connor Stoll, and the other is Travis Stoll."

"Chiron, they dumped my diary in the lake after they stole it!" Katie looked like she was about to burst into tears. I felt a feeling of protectiveness rise up. No, don't let one ten year old girl get under your shield!

"Where is your diary?" I sighed, taking the little girls hand in mine. I studied her eyes closer. Her eyes had a foresty green look to them, instead of mine, which had a glint of sea green.

"Here, sir." She said in a quivering voice, handing me a notebook that was black and had silver words on the cover. I froze; the notebook brought back bad memories.

"Mister? Mister?" She waved small hand in front of my face.

"Yes, I'm fine. And please stop calling me mister, I'm twelve." I studied the notebook. The words 'Katie's Diary' was on the front cover.

I was about to evaporate it, when I remembered the ink was smudged and mixed in with the water. I had to use… My more conventional means.

"_Adurna!_" I whispered, and the ink hardened, the water evaporated.

I handed the diary back to Katie. She opened it and jumped with joy, her little lips moving into a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thanks, mister…" She paused, not knowing what my name was.

"Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki L. Holmes." I told her.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki!" She hugged me. My arms froze in the air in a comical way. I hesitatingly hugged back, and she jumped on the seat next to me.

The two pranksters and Annabeth were gaping. Grover as well. Chiron was smiling, and Mr. D gave a grunt.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" I asked.

"Well… Katie rarely ever mingles with strangers. Ever." Travis replied slowly.

"So, back to business. Why is Dionysus here?" I asked, stacking the sugar cubes again. Travis got a glint in his eye, and he whispered to Connor, who smirked.

"Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."

He then caught on that I called him Dionysus. "And it's why are you here, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me sir, Dionysus." His eyes burst into flames.

He turned to look at me straight on, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts.

I could feel his surprise when I didn't grovel for mercy. I could feel his surprise when he examined my mind, and found it impenetrable to examine memories while a soft melody played in the background. I used my barrier, and caught him in iron clasps while sending mental shards at him.

He whimpered for a second and tried to escape, but I didn't let him. The others were exchanging worried looks, especially Grover and Chiron. I sent a huge mental beam at him, and his consciences burst. The real Mr. D screamed. I turned back and continued stacking. I saw one shift, so slowly that a normal human eye wouldn't see it, and I caught the Stoll twins in my mind grasp.

_You do not want to do that again._ Starlia told them.

_**Get away, Connor and Travis Stoll**_. They quickly backed away.

"What... are… you…?" Dionysus gasped out, heaving.

"That is for me to know." I said, fingering my pointed ear tip.

Chiron looked at me uncertainly, while Grover gulped nervously. Annabeth was busy trying to calculate me, and Travis and Connor were cowering in a corner.

"Well, Ryuzaki, why do you sit that way?" Katie asked. I looked down.

"Nothing, just a habit." I replied, biting my fingernail.

Annabeth glared at me, looking triumphant.

"Your either a son of Poseidon, or a minor water god." She stated.

I shrugged. "Pray tell, how did you know?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "You evaporated the water off of Katie's diary. The ink however was unaffected. That means that you have control over your powers."

"Good job, now it's my turn." Her right hand twitched nervously.

"Your right handed and nervous. You ate some toast this morning. Some strawberry jam on it as well. You were using electronic items this morning, most possibly a phone. However, you probably used it for educational purposes, not games. You also wrote something, possibly a report. You also seem to have been in camp for 5 years, so your father was either very supportive or you ran away, ergo the father might have found a new wife and produced children, forcing the monster attractor to flee." I rapidly said, my eyes narrowing as I did so.

Her eyes widened and I saw that I guessed everything right.

"How did you know that?" She stuttered out.

"First, your right hand was twitching. Twitching is a sign of nervousness and usually shows up in the dominant hand. Second, when I woke up there was a plate. Crumbs indicated that the person ate toast, and spread jam on it, as there was leftover jam on the knife. Also, there are crumbs on your shirt. Third, there was a phone charger in the socket, and there were scratches on the surface, indicating that the person was groggy. However, the scratch marks were new. You have dark eyebags, unlike all the people who are supposed to be in the room. You are a daughter of Athena, so that is rather obvious. Fourth the penholder was on the right side, but the pen was on the table. Chiron here obviously likes to keep things clean, and I don't think that Dionysus likes to write reports. Fifth, you have five beads on your necklace. The scenarios that I used are commonly found in demigods, the second more common." There was silence.

Then shouts began to erupt all over the table. Annabeth was shouting that I didn't have to pry with her life, Chiron was exclaiming how did I know that, Grover was bleating nervously, the Stoll's were begging me to help them for pranks, Katie was patting my head, and Dionysus let out an occasional grunt.

"QUIET!" Chiron shouted, and the room fell into silence. Again.

_It seems that he is in a position of respect._

Yes.

_How long do you think it would take to ruin that?_

Starlia!

"Now, I am sure that you have questions for Ryuzaki, but let's wait until the end of the tour, then ask."

t\Then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."

I failed to mention the comment that Starlia thought he looked tasty. Mentally. Scarred. For. Life.

**L**

**I am SO sorry it took this long, but exams are soon and stuff… Bye! Oh, and Katie will play a much bigger roll in the series, sorry for the description but Rick didn't go into detail. So, review! And Katie will mature, I just played with the age of her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, all, for your reviews (Not thanking people who didn't) and favorited this story. And now, a word from my co-author.**

**Monkey: Well, a lot of you wonder how we came up with this plot.**

**L: The truth is…**

**Monkey: I was drunk.**

**L: I wasn't.**

**Monkey: I suggested this with a wacko accompaniment.**

**L: And I sorted that wacko story out.**

**Monkey: And so we began brainstorming.**

**L: And I did most of the work!**

**Monkey: I came up with the idea!**

**L: Well, the only thing you did apart from that was type and sneak in a few things when I wasn't looking!**

**Monkey: Well, I think he would be better as a dragon rider!**

**L: No he isn't!**

**Monkey: This conversation is OVER. Die, potato.**

**Potato: NOOOO!**

**L: I like trains.**

**Monkey: No no no!**

***Train runs over monkey*******

**L**

We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's him."

Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I felt like the campers were expecting me to do a flip or something.

_Remember that?_

Shut up.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.

He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain. My main thought was: It doesn't have to be living to move.

_Murderers, oath-breakers, killers, Ra-Zac._

Indeed.

"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

I had a feeling that camp would receive a very generous donation soon. I caught sight of a shadow a few times, without a body. My throat constricted, and went to the necklace that I keep on my neck at all times. I opened the locket, and touched the piece of paper inside. Nobody appeared suddenly. I let out a sigh of relief, which Chiron noticed. I quickly closed the locket and acted casual. Right as the shadow got near to me, I reached out and grabbed its throat. A choked sound followed, and I released the shadow. The shadow ran away.

"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods." Chiron's tone seemed strained, as though he was trying to ignore the fact that I just noticed the camp's only invisible person.

As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Can I now?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head.

"Can I stay here?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head.

"Can I ignore you?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head.

"Can I listen to you?"

Chiron shook his head. I burst out laughing. Chiron went wide-eyed, and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. He dragged me along the way while I continued laughing.

The tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"I'm guessing this place is enchanted to not rain?" I asked, popping a lollipop in my mouth.

"Yes, amazing as usual. Now, let's go on to the cabins." Chiron said, walking off.

There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flowerbeds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. Hestia, the goddess of hearth and home.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.

"Correct," Chiron said.

"Their cabins look empty."

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."

Okay. I suppose because Artemis is a maiden goddess, Hera is the goddess of marriage, and the big three made a pact. Something kept nagging at the back of my mind. That tree was too big, and when I spied on camp last it wasn't there.

I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. Poseidon's cabin. A second home.

Chiron had to drag me out.

Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red. Ares, god of war.

_Do they taste good, too?_

Starlia!

**L**

Annabeth was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.

I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Ryuzaki from here?" "Yes, sir." "Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus. Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Ryuzaki. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away toward the archery range.

I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

I shuddered, and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't do crowds." I said.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Who's the new kid?"

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now. Luke, this is Ryuzaki."

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"Yeah… I don't get along with people. I would rather not lie down… So I'll live in the forest, okay?" I said, and walked off, grabbing Annabeth by the elbow and dragging her along.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth hit me, "Ryuzaki, you have to do better than that." "What?" She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"I am not! Besides, what did I do to get the punch?" I asked, raising my hands in surrender.

"You dragged me off! You are supposed to sleep in the Hermes cabin!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Look, if I killed the Furies, Hydra, Minotaur, and several Empousa seemingly all out to get me, I should be fine! I know how to install monster resistant barriers!" I said.

"Don't talk like it's a small deal! It's a great thing to fight monsters!" Annabeth explained.

"It's a great way to get KILLED!" I shouted.

Before Annabeth could reply, a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"

I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which I understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!'

"You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"

"Ryuzaki," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." I blinked. "Like ... the war god?" Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?" "No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell." Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, mucky." "Ryuzaki."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I had to earn my own rep.

Clarisse punched me in the face, and I flew back. "That actually hurt." I stood up, rubbing my face.

"It was supposed to, Mucky." She sneered. Her friends started laughing at me.

"Then I won't hold back!" I lashed out with my foot, and she flew back.

I sped towards her and punched her in the face. I quickly roundhouse kicked her and she staggered back. She grabbed my head and head butted me. I staggered back. I punched her and swept my feet under her. She fell down. I grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Listen, don't mess with me. I can- no, will, kill you, unintentionally or intentionally." I smirked, and threw her back.

She struggled up, grimacing, and took off the electric spear on her back. Did I mention that? I smirked, and she charged. I dodged, and grabbed the spear. Big mistake. The spear discharged an electric charge that sent me into the basketball pole. I shot up, growling. Big mistake for her!

I sped up and unsheathed my sword. She backed up, but I slammed her onto a wall. Not that way, idiots. I tossed her, and kicked her in the side. She tried to spear me, and I deflected it. Let's put a show on. By now, some of the camp had gathered. They were watching and exchanging bets on us.

She swung her sword at me and I blocked it, but then she punched me in the face! Doesn't anyone have manners these days? I punched her in the gut in return. And since I used to punch Celestial Bronze, and Brightsteel… It would really hurt. For her. She collapsed onto the floor. Phhh, no manners and no skills.

I offered her my hand, though.

She glared at me, but she took it. I hoisted her up.

"You have got some really good potential, punk." Are you kiddin' me? I handed her butt to her!

_So, does she look pretty?_

YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

**L**

**Yeah, I am so awesome! **

**Monkey: DRUNK SCIENCE!**

**L: No.**

**Air Monkey: You don't have a choice.**

**Water Monkey: Yeah!**

**Earth Monkey: Yup.**

**L: I name you the big three!**

**Monkey: O.O**

**L: So… I edited this chappie, nice huh? No? No? Anyways, next chap: Percy (Or Ryuzaki) Goes and lives…. *****Drum roll***** In the forest! Oh wait, you already knew that… Oh, and the tree bit… MUA HA HA PERLIA!**


End file.
